Bus
by Alexara
Summary: [Drabble] Tao benci bus yang penuh sesak di pagi hari. Drabble singkat. Huang Zi Tao with unknown man(?) and other. No siders please?


**Bus**

Rated: M(T+)

Genre: Humor. Drabble

Cast: Huang Zitao with unknown man(?) and others.

Warn: YAOI(Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s), mentioning of sexual activity, Public rape(?), and many~  
Happy reading~!

**Notes: This fic dedicated for Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi for my fault. Jeongmal mianhae '^'**

.

.

.

.

.

Bis yang selalu penuh pada saat pagi hari yang sibuk adalah salah satu alasan Tao untuk malas pergi ke sekolah. Seperti hari ini, namja bergolongan darah AB itu telat bangun dan akhirnya ia harus terjebak di dalam bus yang penuh oleh puluhan orang. Dan sekolah Tao adalah tujuan akhir bis ini.

Sial.

Tao benci dengan keadaan penuh sesak.

Bis berhenti, dan mulai mengangkut penumpang lagi, tak peduli dengan bis yang penuh sesak. Tao mencoba mengacuhkan keadaan di bis dengan mendengar lagu dari _Ipod_ berwarna biru miliknya.

"Geudae wolf, naega wolf! A—"

Nyanyian acak Tao terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bokongnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati namja berwajah china campuran berambut pirang sedang menatap datar ke luar. Tao mengendikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan acara bersenandungnya.

"Nan neukdaewa neo min—"

Siapa yang mengelus paha dalamku?!—batin Tao kesal setengah mati. Tao benar-benar melepas _headphone_-nya dan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Namja berambut pirang itu masih menatap datar keluar. Kalau namja itu yang melakukannya, dia akan mengutuk namja itu menjadi buruk rupa.

Tao mendelik dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tajam. Si namja berambut pirang itu akhirnya menatap Tao setelah tersadar bahwa ia ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kenapa menatapku?"

"Kau," Tao menunjuk namja itu tepat di dahinya. "Kalau kau masih mau hidup, jangan menyentuhku!" seru Tao final. Oh ayolah, halte bus sekolahnya masih berjarak 8 halte dari sini! Dan dia tidak mau menjadi korban pelecahan di bis. Demi Tuhan, dia namja!

Tao berusaha mengacuhkan namja itu. Apalagi ketika keadaan bis yang terus bertambah sesak, bukan bertambah lega. Membuat Tao terdorong dan akhirnya dia benar-benar di depan namja itu dengan posisi membelakangi.

Ia menaruh _Ipod-_nya di tas. _Mood_-nya untuk mendengar lagu sudah hilang. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar.

"Ahh~"

Ups. Dia mendesah. Ada yang mengelus penisnya. Sialan, tangan siapa itu? Berani-beraninya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana seragamku—rutuk Tao dalam hati. Tao yakin, namja berambut pirang dan berwajah mesum itulah yang melakukannya.

Damn! Dia merasa penisnya menegang. Terkutuklah kau tangan sialan!

Tao menoleh dan mendapati namja itu tengah menyeringai, dan benar saja tangan—yang masih—berada di celananya adalah tangan namja itu. Namja itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Tao lalu berbisik, "Kau mendesah eh? Aku hanya mengelus milikmu dari luar dalamanmu saja kau sudah menegang."

Tao berniat menendang kemaluan namja itu agar dia tahu rasa. Dia sudah mengayunkan kakinya—

"Akhh~"

—kalau saja penisnya tidak diremas. Sial!

Tao berpegangan pada tiang di dekat kursi penumpang saking tidak kuatnya. Hell! Namja itu mulai mengocok kejantanannya dari luar celana dalamnya. Tao menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar desahan itu tidak keluar.

Tangan itu berpindah, menyelusup ke dalam celana dalam milik Tao. Mengeluarkan penis milik Tao yang sudah tegang. Tangan itu terus bergerak untuk mengocok penis milik Tao, membuat Tao melemas.

Tao membulatkan matanya ketika ada tangan lain yang meremas testisnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tidak keluar. Namja pirang itu menyeringai makin lebar ketika ia sudah merasakan tangannya yang mulai basah karena _precum_ milik Tao.

Satu tangan namja itu naik menelusuri kemeja Tao dan membuka beberapa kancingnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja Tao dan memainkan _nipple _Tao yang menegang. Dan beruntung sekali namja pirang yang sudah melecehkan Tao, namja bermata panda itu tidak memakai kaus dalam.

Tao menyesal kenapa ia tidak memakai jas almamaternya tadi.

"Fuck! Ahh~"

"Desahanmu seksi." puji namja pirang itu. Tao mendelik kesal, si namja pirang membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

Pegangan Tao pada tiang itu makin kuat, pergerakan tangan panjang yang berada di penisnya itu benar-benar memabukkan. Ia menatap penumpang bis yang lain, tidak ada satupun yang peduli. Ya ampun, ini percobaan pemerkosaan di dalam bis!

Namja berambut pirang itu berbisik lagi di telinga Tao setelah mengemut telinga Tao pelan dan meremas testis milik Tao. "Namaku Kris. Kau—"

**Splrut**

"Krisss! Ahhhhh!" teriak Tao pelan. Ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan panjang itu, sialan sekali sudah membuatnya klimaks di pagi hari.

Tapi Tao tidak menyesal, sih. Tangan itu melakukannya dengan baik—sangat baik.

Kris menyeringai lalu menjilat telinga milik Tao, "Kau masturbasi karena orang yang baru kau kenal heh?"

Tao merona. Apa yang dikatakan namja itu benar.

Tapi Tao berani bersumpah, namja yang melecehkannya itu benar-benar hebat.

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya..."_

"Well," Kris mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap sisa-sisa sperma Tao di tangannya. "Aku sudah sampai di tujuan, bye bocah panda."

Baru saja Tao ingin menghentikan pergerakan namja berambut pirang itu, Kris sudah menghilang bersama orang-orang yang turun. Meninggalkan dirinya yang acak-acakan dan sperma yang menetes di lantai.

Sekarang, Tao benar-benar menyesal naik bis!

_**fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Notes: ini drabble yang mesum, plotless pula -_-

Oh, annyeong!

Ff abal ini kudedikasikan(?) buat Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi. Mian telat ff requestannya! Dan juga jauh dari tema awal huehehe.

Well, kalau kalian suka, review arra?

Gomawo ^^

**20140209**

**sign,**

**Vara K.X.**


End file.
